Summertime
Summertime is the first episode in the three part miniseries. It takes place between Senior Year and The Fugly Hoes: College Years. It is written by Kyle. Plot Following Graduation, Kyle starts the end of High School celebrations by singing High School Musical, after which all the Fuglies join in. Celebrating the end of High School meant two months of care free fun. But for some of them, Kyle, Tim, Nate and Matt, they had decided to take the year off and decide what to do. Nate brings Kyle into the auditorium for one last song, Kyle is secretly afraid to tell him that he wants to move to New York with the others, but Nate sees this and tells him not to be afraid, that they belong together, he sings Our Song. Knowing this, Kyle tries to forget about wanting to get out of Nicaragua. Meanwhile Sydney and Angelika are still enjoying their marital bliss. Knowing they have a solid future together, and that they were both going to New York together, they were going to enjoy the Summer the way it was. They sing I Got You Babe to celebrate their first summer together as a married couple. Even though they know that they can't be in the Honeymoon stage for the rest of their lives, they choose to remain in a good place. While Kyler is away at a Choir camp in Ohio for a month, Joe looks forward to running the Pool and keeping it fabulous, Fabulous/***Flawless. He doesn't realize that his parents have decided to cut him off for the summer to prepare him for real life. He applies for a job at the pool Kyle works at, which Kyle thinks is a brilliant idea. He ends up getting a job as a lifeguard, even though he has little experiance with working at pool. Kyler, in the mean time is a counsellor at a choir camp in central Ohio, during one of their weekly Skype calls, Kyler realizes that for once in his life, he finally got something right when it comes to his love life, Summer In Ohio, but he doesn't know how to tell Joe. All Joe does is smile in return, letting Kyler know that he feels the same. Tim realizes that he only has two months to decide what he wants to do for the rest of his life, and that he may only have one last time to spend with the Fuglies. Kyle talks to him privately about New York and wondering if he should take the chance. Tim says he should, but Kyle is confused because he doesn't know what to tell Nate, Tim says this is their last chance, and sings Our Last Summer to remind Kyle that time between Kyle and Nate will run out eventually, and that while Nate and Kyle are cute together, they were just a High School romance, that the memory will be all that remains between the two of them in the next five years. Matt is secretly jealous of Lily and the fact that she is moving to New York. Lily tells him to move to New York with her and find a job. Matt gets angry that she expects him to just pack up his whole life and move to New York at her whim. Matt storms off and does something that he never thought he would. He is offered a joint which he takes, but feels guilty and throws it away, to which his dealer is offended. Matt rushes to Lily's place feeling guilty and disgusted with himself. When she answers he is crying and apologizes for what he said and the two of them sing I Just Wanna Be With You. Angelika decides, at a karaoke night that she needs to tell Sydney something special, so she finds a piano and begins to sing an accoustic version of Teenage Dream , which then turns into the more up tempo version. Sydney walks onto stage and passionately makes out with Angelika, to which Lily screams "LESBOS" in a very joking matter, because her blood alcohol content is over the legal limit. Afterwards, a drunken Kyle, Nate, Joe, Lily and Sydney and a sober Angelika all since All For One. After they are done, Tim asks Kyle to move to New York with him, that they can find an apartment to share and have each other's back. Kyle begins to consider the offer, not knowing that Nate heard the two of them. THE END Songs